King Manchas
'''King Manchas '''is the former king of the Animal Kingdom and a major character in the Black Lion franchise. Background King Manchas has been a loyal member of the royal Manchas family for years. Once his father passed away, Manchas assumed his role as king of the Animal Kingdom. Two years after his coronation, Manchas married a young women who became the queen of the Animal Kingdom. Once they settled down in the castle, King and Queen Manchas had a son named Edward Manchas, who was going to the future king of the Animal Kingdom. As Manchas, grew older, he took advanced classes on manners and etiquette. It wasn't until Manchas turned 16, that he was one year from receiving the crown and throne. To make sure, his son won't fail his duties as a king, so he gave his son, awfully long lectures while walking through the kingdom. Whenever would Manchas get distracted, the King would smack his baton on his son's hand and tell him to pay attention, firmly. He would do the same thing when he performs the wrong curtsey, drinks tea, the wrong, recite a wrong royal code or even when he misuses his staff. After dinner, while Manchas went on a walk with his pets and soon-to-be servants, the King was writing in his journal, a way he calms himself down when he's angry. While doing that, Queen Manchas comes into the room to comfort her husband. At first, he declined help from his wife and but she was able to convince her husband to listen to her. The King was wondering why his son won't shape up and act perfect. The Queen said that nobody is perfect and that Edward will make a great king for being who he is. The next day, when Manchas got out of bed, the King gave his son, his final assignment before the coronation, the next day. It was find and hire servants. Servants who will never leave their king's side, no matter what. Manchas knew that he won't disappoint his father with that assignment. Throughout the rest of the day, Manchas met up with his childhood friends and hired them to be his servants. By nighttime, Manchas showed his father, his new servants. Confused and merely disappointed by what his son brought into his castle. The two jaguars argued and it ended with the King saying with those servants, Edward will never make a good king. With a tear in his eyes, Manchas ran up to his room to cry, where his servants came to his aid. Meanwhile downstairs, the King was starting to feel regretful about what he said. However, the next day, Manchas has shown to have forgotten what his father said and accepted his apology. At the coronation, Manchas was crowned the king of the Animal Kingdom and was immediately taken to the dining room to celebrate. Just as the royal family entered the dining room, Luther showed up as uninvited guest. Deeply offended of not being invited to the party, Luther told the Animal Kingdom that the reason, he showed up as an uninvited guest was because his father was rejected by the past king of the Animal Kingdom, due to his black clothing and magic. The king warned Luther but the evil monarch refused. He decided to use force against the stubborn king. He began to blast everything and everyone with his staff. The royal family were able to get their people to safety but the Bat King cornered the young king and was about to painfully beam him to Underworld. In an act of heroism, the King and Queen pushed their son out of the way where they were painfully beamed to the Underworld. Luckily, Manchas was able to avenge his parents by banishing Luther back to the Bat Kingdom, once and for all. As Manchas rose to power, the King and Queen rose to Heaven with a smile on their faces. Official Description ''King Manchas is Prince Manchas' father, who fiercely pushes his son to follow traditions. '' Appearances Robin Hood Due to King Manchas being obviously dead, he is mentioned by Prince Manchas at least one time in the movie. The Black Lion King Manchas is mostly mentioned by Prince Manchas in the cartoon series, as well. Category:Jaguars Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Kings Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Royalty Category:Magic Users Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Nobility Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:French characters Category:European characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Swordsmen Category:Deceased characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Lovers Category:Wooten characters Category:Spirits Category:Reformed characters Category:Singing characters Category:Unofficial Wooten Kings